Electronic devices may include various electric and electronic circuits to perform one or more functions for the device for to provide a service to a user of the device. An electronic device controls the operation of one or more circuits, according to the operations of an operation processor, (or a controller including the operation processor) included in the electronic device. The operation processor processes various arithmetic or logical operations required to perform a specific function in the electronic device. An operation result of the operation processor is used to control the operations of other circuits.
Electronic devices are required to perform an increasing number of functions with improved performance to provide various services within the device and to users. Accordingly, electronic devices are being implemented with a plurality of operation processing cores (e.g. a “multi-core processor”). The operating performance of the operation processor is maximized when all of the operation processing cores in the operation processor are operating. However, concurrent operation of all of the operation processing cores increases the temperature of the electronic device. As the temperature of the electronic device increases, the device consumes more power and the operating life is also reduced. Conversely, when only a few of operation processing cores operate, the performance of the operation processor is degraded.
Accordingly, it is desirable to efficiently and effectively manage operations of operation processing cores, with consideration for operation performance, power consumption, or operating life of an electronic device and an operation processor.